In the course of the following year our objective is to continue extensive research on the study of interaction of small molecules with enzymes by use of the high frequency nuclear magnetic resonance. This work will be carried out using both the 220 and 100 MHz instruments. C13 and P31 nucleides as well as proton resonances will be utilized. The enzymes we intend to study include a number of dehydrogenases, dihydrofolic reductase, DPNases and some phosphatases. We will carry out detailed studies on immobilized enzymes. We will study the structure of these enzymes on various matrices and will attempt a correlation between the immobilized structure and function activity as compared to that of the enzymes in solution. By use of immobilized compounds we are attempting to isolate specific binding sites on membranes, particularly those of hormones. The action of immobilized hormones and drugs will be further investigated. Work will also continue on the mechanisms involved in allosteric regulation of pyridine nucleotide transhydrogenases and dehydrogenases.